


Nerds Bonding Roleplay?

by Yayeet32



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Advertisement, Discord - Freeform, Gen, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayeet32/pseuds/Yayeet32
Summary: I really want to roleplay Dipper and Ford bonding, but I've been struggling to find anything! More information in the story!
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines
Kudos: 1





	Nerds Bonding Roleplay?

Greetings! My username is Yayeet32 and I've written a few stories on Ao3. These include, "Who Would Give Up Everything. . .?" "Facade," and "Constellations," 

One of my favorite relationships in Gravity Falls is between Ford and Dipper. Dipper tries so hard to earn respect throughout the show, and the adult Dipper looks up to the most is the one also showing him the most respect. Meanwhile, Ford doesn't trust easily due to Bill Cipher's abuse. However, when Ford meets Dipper, he learns to trust again through him. I think they really bring out the best in each other. 

I've been wanting to roleplay with them for awhile now, but I haven't been able to find any roleplays. I've looked on Amino, Wattpad, and Discord, but have been unsuccessful in finding someone to roleplay these two dorks with. 

In yet another attempt to find a roleplay, I made my own Discord server that's just focused on Dipper and Ford. This server is titled, "Nerds Bonding Roleplay," and is listed in the Gravity Falls section on Disboard. 

Please consider joining if this piques your interest! 

NOTE: This is Dipper & Ford, not Dipper x Ford!! I don't condone pedophilia or incest!! I want to roleplay a purely platonic relationship between the two! I hope I made that clear!


End file.
